


Горячие капитанские пирожки

by Karkur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur
Summary: Пять пирожков с капитанами и о капитанах
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Горячие капитанские пирожки

на общем сборе дайчи молвил  
национальные нас ждут  
там жопа но мы ж главгерои  
все гуд

***

мне не бросай акааши больше  
я не возьму ни один пас  
но зрители в недоуменьи как так  
ты ж ас

*** 

у куроо внутренний котейка  
не хочет пас блокировать  
нырнув в прием он остается  
лежать

*** 

пасуй же мне кричит хината  
я здесь я здесь прям весь горит  
ему пасуют и мяч мимо  
летит

***

просто посмотришь ширатори  
у нас там очень хорошо  
обещает ушивака закинув на плечо  
мешок


End file.
